superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Nevada (Season 6)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Superior Death *'Lifeguard': Doris *'Suspect Cleared': Mildred Pick *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Pushpa (6-1-1-1) - the ghost town of Fire Light **'Lifeguard's Pick': Wendy - a construction site *'Investigator Murdered': Wendy *'Notes': Halley and David Sawyer are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Felicia Yates discovered Halley's body, while the investigators discovered David's body outside the Sawyer house. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 18 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Pushpa found blueprints in Fire Light. The blueprints were later discovered to be for a spa that Halley Sawyer and Melinda Mood were planning to build. Episode 2: Endangered Species *'Lifeguard': Yori *'Suspect Cleared': Maude Sweet *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Beatrice Ann (6-1-1) - Mudfield junkyard **'Lifeguard's Pick': Doris - used tire yard *'Investigator Murdered': Beatrice Ann *'Notes': Billy Rook is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Doris found a shovel in the used tire yard. Episode 3: Firestorm *'Lifeguard': Doris *'Suspect Cleared': Larry Geil *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Yori (6-1) - Mudfield Yard Ornament Showroom **'Lifeguard's Pick': Pushpa - Cornelius Mudd Rock Mound *'Investigator Murdered': Yori *'Notes': Frank Handy is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Pushpa found a photograph at the Cornelius Mudd Rock Mound. It was a photograph of a man with a date, June 13th, 1999, in the corner. Episode 4: Ill Wind *'Lifeguard': Pushpa *'Suspect Cleared': Vixanne Diggery *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alonzo (3-2-1) - the outdoor sculpture garden **'Lifeguard's Pick': Desmond - the courthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Alonzo *'Notes': Tex Armstrong is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Lemon is revealed to be Nanette Nettlington's daughter. The man in the photograph had gone to Sand Trap Ranch around the date the picture was taken and left his pocketwatch with Bluebird DeWitt. His initials are J.D. *'Killer Clues': **Desmond found a color coded map of Mudfield at the courthouse. The identity of the clue was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Blood Lure *'Lifeguard': Ivan *'Suspect Cleared': Lemon *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Pushpa (3-2) - abandoned mining tunnel **'Lifeguard's Pick': Desmond - abandoned train station *'Investigator Murdered': Desmond *'Notes': Wallace Liverworth is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Pushpa found an old steel chisel, likely the murder weapon, at the abandoned mining tunnel.